Sweet Agony
by L.J-1983
Summary: Post-Hellseeker. Even within separate realms and so far apart from the other, Kirsty and the Hell Priest can still bring exquisite pleasure to one another...Both alone and thoughts lingering on the other, the two decide to experiment with their forbidden desires...One Shot Pinsty. Rated M for a good reason.


_Hello! Here's a little something to get your pulses racing. A few months back, when I was ill, my boyfriend/writing partner **Rurrlock-God of Power** helped to write up a draft of Kirsty and Pinhead...well, being a little naughty when thinking of the other whilst alone. It was, at first, something between the two of us. But I figured it'd make an excellent one shot. This is a double effort from both of us - I did take this and re-edit and fix it up, add my own personal touches, etc. I was going to post through **Thaura** , our shared account, but I really need to get my own story list rising in number for my challenge before shutting up shop, so here ya go. Rated M for a reason. Don't like grown-up fiction? Don't read then. For those who do, we sincerely hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. xxXXxx_

* * *

 **Sweet Agony**

Kirsty lay across her bed, her head supported by a plumped-up pillow, and thoughts drifting away in pitch blackness of her bedroom. The night was dark and silent, and as she gazed out her window, the full moon shone brightly against a cloudless black sky. She still wore a simple shirt and jeans, not feeling like getting undressed for a goodnight's rest. She didn't feel tired in the slightest.

Sleep is what she didn't want, but she didn't feel up for going out for the night. Whenever she was in this kind of mood, going to a late bar of seeing a movie at an empty cinema was something she enjoyed doing to pass the time. However, this night she couldn't be bothered to leave the comforts of her bed. As she tried to figure out what to do with herself, something came to mind…or more like _someone_ came to mind.

The Dark Prince of Pain seemed to be on her mind a lot, more frequently as the days passed. It had been a few months now since they worked together to damn Trevor, the one she thought she could trust with her heart. He was most likely now being punished in the Labyrinth, and here _she_ was, watching over the Lament Configuration box and too bored to do anything but think of a pin-studded but very attractive Cenobite.

Attractive? The Hell Priest? Well, there was no lie in that statement; she did find his physical appearance quite alluring. There was something about his commanding presence and calm, indifferent demeanour that drew her in more, not to mention he had proved himself quite loyal to her when others had not been. She was thinking about him more and more...and she started to wonder if he thought about her too...

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

Xipe Totec sat slumped across his skull lined throne within his dimly-lit chamber with such brooding menace. His dark mood was so known to all that no other from his Order dared to disturb him. The moans and cries of the writhing tortured souls echoed across the whole Labyrinth, making this the most glorious music to any Cenobite's ears, but the mortals' groans and screams did nothing to appease Leviathan's favoured son.

Xipe's Cenobitic leather uniform had long been discarded, leaving him as bare and naked as his cold stone chamber. But he had no interest in leaving, or calling in a willing female body to please his own.

The thought of experiencing flesh in the ways of lust and passion didn't excite him this time, as it would normally do. He found himself distracted, something that did not happen to him often. He just couldn't place why; what was it that had his thoughts snagged on a hook? Something was reeling him in, and causing his mind to become a blur of incoherent feelings running through a maze.

It took him a moment to try and work out what it was that had gotten him so worked up...and that was when Kirsty Cotton's angelic face, with the eyes of a cunning vixen, appeared before him. She was clouding his mind, her demur countenance polluting his thoughts and his focus.

Why would he consider his thoughts polluted? His mind had been driven mad by her for years, ever since the fateful moment she had reminded him of his humanity. She had always been the forefront of his thoughts, this slight human woman with the stubborn spirit he had very much admired. Why was these thoughts any different?

Indeed, she had been tormenting his mind more so than ever since the incident involving her lowlife husband. She had proven herself worthy, an equal in his eyes. The way in which she had dealt with the man who had threatened to rob her of breath, and the others involved...it had aroused him in a way in which nothing ever had done in so long. _She_ aroused him...her beauty, and her hidden darkened, clever mind aroused him, and he wanted nothing more than to give her unadulterated physical pleasure. Not simple pain, not simple pleasure...just pure and utter pleasure that no other human in his realm had ever been privileged to experience by his hand.

Of course, it was his purpose to push the boundaries of pain and pleasure, to explore all manners of human sensuality. But this was pushing beyond even his boundaries, and bordering on the forbidden. But he cared not for rules and boundaries. Not when it came to Kirsty... _his_ Kirsty.

She was always that fire, so warm and tempting, but unable to touch no matter how much he wanted to. Not unless she willingly solved the puzzle and allowed him into her world. But it was such ridiculous, _human_ thinking.

 _Would she even imagine such lurid thoughts about me?_ he wondered.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

For a split second, Kirsty could imagine the Leader of Cenobites was in her bedroom, looming over her pliant body with a dark hunger glittering within his coal orbs. She suddenly gave a little gasp, thinking this while in the bedroom of all places might not be such a wise idea. After all, she was no fool. She knew what would likely happen if the two of them were there together, in the bedroom, allowing animal instinct to override, and would she honestly want that?

She couldn't dare say no, even if all rationality told her to say it. The naïve, headstrong teenager was gone, she was wiser and more mature, and had a better understanding of what she wanted and what she would like. If he were there with her, a yes would escape past her lips...lips that she now imagined were kissing his. She could imagine his lips would be cold, but she believed them to be questing, delicious, and filled with passion.

The thought of kissing him sent sparks sizzling throughout her body. A shiver climbed up her spine and her skin began to feel a little warmer.

She tried to suppress any more thoughts about kissing or even touching him, and the thoughts of what he would do to her, fearing that this was getting out of hand already. It felt so forbidden...but maybe that was why she liked it?

Kirsty felt a sudden sensation jolt in between her legs. She gasped silently in shock, and covered her mouth with her hand as if she was afraid of something taboo slipping through her lips.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

The Prince of Hell could vividly imagine being with Kirsty, basking in her warm embrace. He could never forget how her voice titillated his senses, her sharp and decisive mind out-smarting his own, her sweet face...her beautiful, perfect body teasing him. Over the years, Xipe had seen many human bodies. So flawed, and with each had their own unique quality that made them exquisite. While he had never had the pleasure of witnessing her in the nude, he could picture the curves gracing her hips and thighs, and how much he would love to touch, to run his hand along those curves, and to kiss those forbidden places and hear her moan in delight.

His imagination was running so wild that he could almost taste her sweet, wet mouth against his lips. This thought caused a chill to run down to the lower-half of his body, and his manhood began to throb at the thought of her.

Was he going too far?

He shouldn't be questioning this! Going too far was not a concern for a Cenobite, because there was no line to be drawn, not including acts that were non-consensual. He considered that as his major doubt, that Kirsty didn't return the feelings. He wanted her to desire after him just as much as he did her. If there was no interest from her, then he didn't feel right in pursuing her and he would just have to languish in such torture of not knowing her flesh for the rest of his existence.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

Kirsty didn't know what to do.

She knew that she had to stop, otherwise she knew what would happen and what this could all lead to...but that was exactly why she didn't want to stop. The longer she thought about continuing, the more appealing, the more right it felt to her.

Goosebumps erupted across the lengths of her arms and legs, and she rubbed herself as if she was trying to stop the shivers from flowing any further across her being. She knew at this point it was too late, that things were going to escalate. She realised she couldn't be calm until she...she _pleased_ herself.

But was that so wrong? People did it all the time. They imagine themselves with people they're with, or with those they can't have; it was only natural. It was not like she hadn't before; she was a curious, hormonal teenager at one point, experiencing her own body, having fantasies about many boys who were out of her reach.

But having sexual fantasies about a demonic creature from another reality?

That was what made it feel even more exciting.

She decided to start off slow at first, and not rush things. She had all night, after all, and she didn't feel like sleeping any time soon. Her hands trailed gradually over her body, pressing through the fabric of her clothing against her skin. She closed her eyes as her hands reached the undercut of her breasts, and she gently squeezed, imaging _his_ own hands causing this action.

She gasped once again, this time not in shock...but _excitement._

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

Out of nowhere, something inside Xipe awakened and exploded. The exhilaration of Kirsty wanting him entered his mind and wouldn't leave him be, making him feel wanted and craved. His breathing became heavy, and his hands crept down until they were placed on his knees, as he was still wary of going on.

A smile formed on his scarred face as he tried to think of the kind of lover Kirsty would be. Dominant or submissive? No, she would be both. There would be times she would allow her lover to do with her as pleased, but then there would be other times where she was a Queen who commanded and took complete control. He thought of that confident, seductive look on her face...imagining as she rode his body and made them feel whole.

By this point, what made him a man was now standing tall and hard between his muscled legs. He wished for nothing more that Kirsty to be there on her knees before him...touching him, kissing him, doing with him as she pleased.

Finally, he grabbed his manhood, and slowly began to stroke up and down. "I want to make you mine..." he whispered softly, a faint echo could be heard.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

Kirsty squirmed on her bed. Her buttoned shirt had been splayed open exposing her full and pert breasts, as her hands touched firmly all around them. Her moans grew louder as she pinched a nipple with one of her hands, while the other hand slid downward over her creamy midriff.

She wanted the Cenobite's hands on her desperately. She wanted to feel his lean, alabaster body bucking up against hers, making her feel hot and desired. She would allow his hands to stroke and explore her body, and could only dream of feeling his kissable lips engulfing the hardened pink buds of her nipples.

The waistband of her jeans was extremely loose, and Kirsty was easily able to pull the denim material down her smooth legs, wriggling her hips to get them off quicker and leave them dangling around her ankles on the edge of the bed. She slowed down for a second, momentarily hesitant as her hand drifted over the outside of her panties. The thrill returning in full-force when she felt how wet they were already. She couldn't imagine how she would be if _he_ really was there before her...in the flesh.

But for now, this was the next best thing. Her hand slipped underneath the panties, and she nearly screamed out loud as she rubbed her most private area. "Make me yours!" she murmured in a slight gasp as her self-pleasuring continued.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

Xipe stroked faster and harder. His other hand gripped onto the arm of his throne of support. He wanted nothing more than to bask in the goddess-like beauty of a naked Kirsty undulating against his hips and meeting his powerful thrusts. Sweat began to glisten his body, and he had become so entrapped in the erotic fantasy shared between him and his soul mate that it truly felt like she was there with him, in his chambers and sharing their bodies with one another.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

Kirsty flung her arm back to grip the headrest of her bed, and her back arched upward as her fingers delved deeper inside of her womanhood, the wetness lubricating her digits and making the pleasure feel smooth and easy. Her cries of pleasure were no longer controlled or quiet, but at this point she didn't care how loud her screams were. Sweat slid along her body, she had become so entrapped in the erotic fantasy that it truly felt like he was there with her.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

"You want me so badly, don't you, Kirsty?!" Xipe groaned louder, feeling his climax draw closer. His grasp grew tighter on his member, stroking slowly before holding the base.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

"I want you so much!" Kirsty screamed with pleasure, unable to slow her pleasuring as her stomach turned and her breath stilled. "Make love to me! Make me scream your name!"

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

"I want to hear you scream my name, to let the world know I brought you ultimate pleasure!"

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

"Yes! Oh, oh...I'm going to..." She couldn't finish her sentence; the words hitched in her throat and every muscle in her body tensed as she reached her peak.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

 _"Kirsty..."_ Xipe breathed as his release came thick and fast, shuddering his whole body with a pleasure he never knew, and his whole essence spilling out between his legs. His grip on his throne arm rest was so hard it broke apart under his immense strength. Never before had a climax experienced in the past made him feel so powerful and powerless at the same time. He slumped back, exhausted but delighted at the feeling.

 **~ XxxxxX ~**

It felt like forever before Kirsty was able to calm herself and feel her body loosen. Her hand remained rested over her soaking womanhood, too tired to move it away, though she didn't want to even if she could. She wanted this feeling to last for as long as possible. A laugh passed through her lips as she lay on the bed in disbelief at what she had just done.

She didn't regret it one bit. Hell, if she had the energy she would do it all over again. Did she really just think that? Had a bridge been crossed now that she allowed herself to imagine being pleased by the Dark Priest? It sure felt like it.

The smile remained on her face until she finally drifted into a blissful slumber, but not before one last thought occurred to her...

If just _thinking_ about him pleasing her in such a way drove her this insane with want, how would would the real thing feel?

 _ **The End...**_


End file.
